Ilvermorny
by etdracolutra
Summary: A twist to an Eighth year fic. This is a slow burn. After the war the students of Hogwarts find themselves able to choose which school they wish to attend while reconstruction of Wizarding Britain commences. With Harry in Auror training, and Ron staying close to his family, Hermione finds herself at the American school Ilvermorny with none other than Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I Own NOTHING, all belongs to JKR.

* * *

Chapter 1

She wasn't going to waste this year. She was given the opportunity to complete her education, and sit her NEWTs. While she wasn't at Hogwarts for her pseudo seventh year she was happy to go where people didn't exactly know her. She was free, they didn't know her bookworm ways, they didn't know her past, her heritage, her being a war heroine. None of it. Only the professors knew, many of the wizarding schools around the world opened their doors to the displaced Hogwarts students while the school was being rebuilt from the last battle. Harry decided not to join her, even after her tantrums, and most persuading arguments. He was given the opportunity to become an Auror, and he wasn't wasting it, or so he said. Looking up at the school's spires she couldn't get over just how different from Hogwarts Ilvermorny was. She wasn't sure if any of the other displaced students opted for the school so far from their families, and the reconstruction efforts in Britain. To her the American school was the only option, after her failed attempt to track down her parents she knew that she didn't want to be any where near Europe. Ron was also in Auror training with Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville had all opted tor Beauxbatons since that was the closest option.

Summoning her lioness courage, she dragged her trunk up the steps of the school, and pushed open the doors to the large sprawling manor that was to be her new home. She hesitated only briefly over the threshold before she watched as hundreds of students made their way to the dining hall. Completely at a loss as to which direction she ought to go she stood by the door and just observed the area. The foyer was large, but dark, not the stone that she was used to in the castle. It was wood paneled in a deep rich mahogany, the floor was tiled in black and white, and there was a large grand staircase with marble steps leading up to several floors from what she could see. The staircases didn't shuffle, and there weren't nearly as many portraits as the ancient Scottish school. Glancing around she noticed that the smallest students were huddled together just off the entrance of the dining hall. A tall wiry professor with kind eyes was speaking to them, when he looked up, and saw Hermione staring. He nodded at her and excused himself from the frightened first years. Striding over to her he introduced himself as Professor Walton. Gesturing for her to follow him he brought her to an antechamber off one of the many doors to the dining hall.

"You must be one of the Hogwart's students." He proclaimed confidently. She only nodded meekly, overwhelmed with this new environment. "When the International Confederation of Warlocks made the decision to allow the Hogwart's students to choose a school we expected more of you, but for us here at Ilvermorny, it's only you, and one other Hogwarts student."

Finding her voice at last, she held out her hand, "Hermione Granger." He took it smiling warmly at her again, and looked over her shoulder as the door had opened slowly.

"Ah, here is our other international contingent."

Hermione turned and felt her jaw drop. Standing before her was Draco Malfoy. He looked just as surprised as she was. She felt a flush climbing up her cheeks and quickly turned back to Professor Walton. Draco took a couple tentative steps toward them and extended his hand to the Professor.

"Draco Malfoy, Professor." He stated quietly

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy, I suspect you, and Miss. Granger here are already acquainted." He intoned pleasantly.

Draco nodded but didn't look at her. She glanced at him and took in his appearance, gone was his haughty demeanor, and air of superiority. He looked defeated, and nervous. The war had not been kind to him, and the trials were even worse for Lucius. Hermione had watched Draco throughout the trials, after his own where he was given only a short probation, which included a stipulation of completing his academic career, and sitting his NEWTs, so that he could become a productive part of society. His choices of school were more limited than others. He was barred from attending Durmstrang to prevent him from 'slipping into bad habits.' She didn't expect him to choose the American school, but it somehow made sense. He was here for freedom too, wasn't he? A fresh start, where no one knew him, it warmed her slightly to think of it.

Lucius had not been so lucky with his sentence of life in Azkaban. True, the dementors were gone, and wards were stronger than ever, but it was still a miserable existence. Harry had given testimony at both Narcissa, and Draco's trials, giving evidence that they were not willing participants, but products of their environment, and a life that they were thrust into. As Draco was not of age when he took the mark, they only tried him for any indiscretions he may have been subject to from his seventeenth birthday until the battle of Hogwarts had ended, which ended up being reduced offenses to give him his light probationary sentence. Hermione was drawn out of her reverie by Professor Walton's voice. He must have been speaking for a moment because he was looking at her expectantly for a reply.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't catch that, could you please repeat yourself, sir?"

"I was just saying, you will have to be sorted with our first year students, we understand you had houses at Hogwarts, we have them too, and since this is a bit of an unorthodox sorting the two of you will go last. Just follow the first years into the dining hall, and then we will get you sorted, you may leave your trunks here, they will be delivered to your dorms as soon as you are sorted. "

Once everyone had assembled into the dining hall, the Headmaster William Isolde stood.

"Welcome new students, and returning students. Another year at Ilvermorny! If the returning students could file back out into the main hall and up to the balcony for the sorting ceremony, so that we can begin our term on the proper footing."

The students rose from their seats and filed two by two back into the main hall and up the grand staircase. What Hermione had failed to notice earlier was that the first landing held a circular balcony all around, gazing up she noticed the four carvings; the Thunderbird, the Wampus, the Pukwudgie, and the Horned Serpent. One by one the first year students stepped into the middle of the floor over an image of the fabled Gordian Knot, and each carving reacted differently if it decided the student was to be in it's house. Some students waited quite some time prior to being selected. It was fascinating to watch the ceremony, before long it was just Draco and her. He turned to her and smirked, gesturing that she go first. She swallowed and stepped forward to the Gordian Knot and waited. Looking up at the carvings she noticed how beautiful they were, and suddenly a gem on the head of the Horned Serpent glowed. She stepped over to the carving and watched as Draco stepped up to the knot. He glanced around, catching her eye and winked. As soon as he did the gem on the Horned Serpent glowed again. Hermione's breath hitched slightly as he strode toward her, but he said nothing and turned toward the center of the room.

The returning students marched back to their respective house tables, while the first year students were ushered over. Draco and Hermione followed the group of Horned Serpents silently, once they crossed the threshold of the dining hall their uniforms were instantly transfigured to blue, and cranberry robes respectively. The sat next to each other at one of the long house tables, still not uttering a word, but relishing some sense of familiarity in this strange new place, when the Head Master stood again.

"Again, Welcome to Ilvermorny. I do have an announcement to make before we begin our start of year feast. We are joined by two students who have just come from Hogwarts in Britain, as their school is being repaired, and their final year disrupted by war they have chosen our humble school to complete their education, and sit for their NEWT exams. Please show them your utmost respect, and welcome them as if they were here from the beginning of their schooling. Please join me in welcoming Miss. Hermione Granger, and Mr. Draco Malfoy."

The students all politely applauded, some of the older boys wolf whistled at Hermione, and many of the girls eyed Draco appraisingly. Once the commotion had died down, the Headmaster told everyone to begin, and food magically appeared on the tables.

Hermione sighed to herself, this part felt normal, however the food wasn't traditional English fare, everything from macaroni and cheese, to pizza, spaghetti and meatballs, American Chinese foods, and Mexican burritos. Draco looked appalled, but took a bowl of Spaghetti as it must have seemed the least offending item available. Hermione decided a salad was her best bet, after travelling, and the stressful day, and shock of being seated next to none other than one of her school rivals/enemies she found that she had no appetite.

The feast was ending and the students were being ushered to their dormitories, when Professor Walton appeared again by Hermione and Draco's side.

"You will follow me to the Horned Serpent Dorm, I'm the head of that house, we have a special arrangement for rooming here for you, you were each to get your own room within the dorm of your sorting, however since you have both been sorted into Horned Serpent, you will be sharing a room. You're both of age, and old enough to make proper decisions, but we thought it would be best if you either had your own space should you be sorted into separate houses, or shared a space in the event that you were sorted into the same. Having a familiar face in this new structure, as well as a foreign country is the best practice to assimilate here. You will have a common room that you can get to know your new housemates in."

He led them up the stairs, three flights, then down a winding hallway. The manor had so many twists and turns, it was amazing that they didn't get lost. Hermione was trying to absorb everything on the walls, and Draco just looked sullen next to her, his eyes trained ahead. They reached the last door in the hall, and Professor Walton tapped it in a pattern of two and two. He turned to explain, "the way to enter the dorm is tapping out the words 'scholars succeed." The door opened inward and Hermione, and Draco followed Professor Walton in. The common room was large, and round. There were books everywhere on floor to ceiling shelves. It looked more like a library than a common room. There were blue and cranberry armchairs in small groups around a large handsome wood carved fireplace. The carvings were those of a horned serpent. The carpet which was a creamy shade looked plush and inviting, large windows, with seats built into them lined the far wall of the dorm, and more carved wooden staircases led to small balconies with more books. The entire room was beautiful, Hermione gasped in awe. Professor Walton, led them under one of the balconies, and there was a small hall with a row of doors.

"Your dorm is the third on the left." He motioned for them to come forward. Swinging open the door Hermione stepped in first, followed by Draco. This room was also large for the two of them, It had three floor to ceiling windows looking out over the grounds, two mahogany canopied beds one with cranberry satin bedding, the other with blue satin bedding, facing each other at angles. In the middle of the room was a large leather sofa, and a smaller fireplace. They each had a small walk in closet, next to their beds, and the far side of the room a small en-suite bathroom. Draco took the blue bed, and Hermione sat on the Cranberry. Professor Walton excused himself, and left them alone.

The sat there just staring at each other silently for a quarter of an hour. Finally, Draco stood, and sauntered over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, Hermione heard the shower turn on. She decided to unpack and change into her pajamas while he was showering. With a flick of her wand her robes, and muggle clothes flew to her closet, and the few knick knacks she still possessed landed on her the writing desk next to her closet door, and the small night table by her bed. Pulling on a tank top, and baggy pajamas she settled under the covers, she was so exhausted she didn't even read. She was still trying to process how she ended up in a shared bedroom with Draco Malfoy, halfway across the world. She had been planning to read a little, but found herself falling asleep within only a minute or so of being in her bed. She didn't hear Draco emerging from the bathroom. He dug through his trunk, not bothering to unpack it, and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. He sidled over to where Hermione was sleeping and just gazed at her, transfixed at how peacefully she slept, her mussed curls falling into her eyes. Before he even knew what he was doing he had brushed a wayward curl from her forehead. Withdrawing his hand in horror he practically flew to his bed, and got under the covers. Swearing to himself he closed his eyes, and fell into a fitful sleep.

When Hermione awoke she silently padded to the bathroom, opening the mahogany door slowly so as not to wake Draco, and slipped inside. Shutting the door with as much care as she could, she muttered a quick 'colloportus' to make sure it was locked. Flicking her wand to turn on the taps, she held her hand under the stream of water to feel the temperature, and watched the steam rising to the ceiling. Turning to face her reflection she noticed that despite the shock of her first night in this strange setting hadn't effected her sleep. The deep purple under her eyes had faded slightly. She removed her pajamas and tank, and stepped into the hot, steamy water. Feeling it pour over her and relishing the heat. Rolling her shoulders feeling the tension diminishing, she couldn't imagine what the school was thinking having her dorm with Malfoy. Sighing she was determined to make the most of this situation, she was here to sit her NEWTs and get away from Britain, that was all, she could ignore her roommate for the most part, if necessary. Reflecting back on the evening before she had noticed a reserved, less haughty Malfoy. Perhaps he was just as determined to escape his former life and prejudices as much as she was. Finishing her shower, she wrapped a fluffy blue towel around her slim for, and flicked the water off with another swish of her want. Enveloping her curls in another towel, and grabbing her discarded pajamas she listened at the door for any sign of movement. Determining that Malfoy hadn't risen yet, she opened the door and peeked out. He wasn't in his bed, but he wasn't in the shared space either. She scuttled over to her closet, and closed the door behind her to dress.

She emerged a few minutes later, crossing back to the bathroom to put hair potion in her hair to tame her unruly curls. Brushing the potion through her hair with her fingers, she dried her hair using a drying charm, and made for the door. As she was exiting she bumped directly into a firm fleshy form. Startled she looked up and met Draco's surprised gaze.

"Sorry." She muttered, scooting past him. He said nothing, his face didn't hold the same disdain he usually had when she had ever brushed him, he just looked confused. He slipped into the bathroom, and she heard the shower turn on. Deciding now was the best time to make her exit she grabbed her book bag, and headed into the hall that led to the Horned Serpent common room. There was an array of students already assembled, Professor Walton standing by the fireplace.

"All right, all right, you eager beavers, I'll give you all your schedules in a moment." He was looking harried, and shuffled many papers in his hands, he flicked his wand hand and the papers scattered to the appropriate students. Hermione grasped hers and noticed that it was not at all like Hogwarts. She had Arithmancy first, then a free period, Potions, then lunch, and then Defense against the Dark Arts. A girl who looked about her age made her way over to Hermione, she had long dark hair, and a pretty smile.

"Hi, I'm Amy Thomas, we're going to have a kind of orientation meeting after DADA, to kind of get you and the other transfer acclimated to Ilvermorny, and answer any questions you may have. We'll hold it in the classroom next to the dining hall, so I'll see you then." With that she flounced off, over toward Draco. Hermione sighed, and gathered the strap of her bag tighter on her shoulder and made for the door, she desperately was hoping for a scone and some strong tea at breakfast. Following the other students down the winding hallway she made her way to the dining hall. Sliding down at the end of the long bench she noticed that there was a severe lack of tea, not to mention scones. She settled for some toast, and pouring herself a steaming cup of coffee from the silver karafe on the table. Sighing again, resigned to the fact that she had forgotten the American's weren't nearly as fond of tea as the British were (how could anyone forget they threw tons of it into a bay once), she sipped the bitter coffee. Choking a little she plucked the cream off the table with force, and dumped quite a bit into her cup, adding three full spoonful's of sugar she stirred and tasted the drink again, _better_ she thought to herself. She was so busy fussing with her coffee that she didn't notice the tall, pale form sitting across from her.

"Granger, would you like some coffee with your milk?" Draco drawled sarcastically.

Hermione looked up sharply at him. It was the first thing he had uttered to her since they had met in the entryway of the dining hall the evening before. As she looked at him, he just raised his eyebrows, and smirked, before setting to making his own cup of coffee. He didn't eat anything, just read his arithmancy text and sipped his coffee. She didn't respond, to his question, as she was just so shocked he had talked to her at all. She thought they were going to politely ignore each other for the year, and just get through their NEWTs. He didn't look like he was interested in a conversation anyway. She continued nibbling at her toast, and opened her arithmancy text, propping it up against a pitcher of orange juice.

The sat in peaceful silence, until the bell rang for the start of the first class. She and Draco exchanged a look before each standing and grabbing their texts respectively. As she rounded the corner of the dining hall entry and crossed the circular antechamber where their sorting took place Draco fell silently into step beside her. He didn't engage in conversation, just walked beside her, it felt as though he were an ally in this strange new place. Amy sidled up beside them, and walked only slightly faster.

"Hi." She said breathlessly, as though she had run to catch up with them. "I figured you both might need some assistance in finding your way around until we have our orientation. We have all the same classes today, I checked with Professor Walton. Anyway, you're both going the wrong direction for Arithmancy, you should have turned left at the top of the second floor, not the fourth." They all stopped abruptly.

"Why didn't you stop us, instead of continuing to walk?" Draco growled menacingly.

"I figured I would steer you in the right direction. No need to worry about being late, it's Professor Walton's class. He figured you two might get a bit lost."

The all turned and headed back the way they came, scurrying down the stairs as fast as the could without tripping. Once they hit the second floor they turned right, Hermione, and Draco allowed themselves to be led to the classroom by their American classmate. As they entered the classroom Professor Walton was at the head of the room, the second bell tolling just as they crossed the threshold, he looked up and smiled genuinely at the three of them.

"Ah! I was wondering when you would turn up. While this school may not be as tall as Hogwarts, it makes up for it in winding corridors. I assume Amy was able to locate you before you got too lost in the maze?"

"Y-Yes professor." Hermione managed to stammer out. Hermione's face tinged pink at the attention they received, all the student's heads had turned to look at them.

"Best get it over with. Class, we have two exchange students this year, please welcome Miss Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. They are from Hogwarts, as their school was nearly destroyed in the recently ended war there, they have graciously decided to complete their studies here with us in America at Ilvermorny. I know the Headmaster mentioned it last night, but as we are now in closer proximity I expect you all to be welcoming to them. It's not easy to leave everything you know behind, to start at a new school when you are going to be leaving that same school only ten months later, not to mention their families and friends have all been separated."

Hermione's thoughts trailed to her parents. She looked down, and desperately wanted the attention off of her. Professor Walton gestured at them to take their seats. There was only one table with two seats left, Amy had meandered over to one of her friends who had saved her a spot. Draco and Hermione slumped down next to each other. Professor Walton began the lesson. It was more of a review to see where everyone was in their understanding of the tricky divining subject. Before they knew it the bell had run again.

With a free period, she decided she would walk outside for an hour to get to know the grounds. That was what she missed most about Hogwarts. The familiar landscaped, in which she had traipsed with Harry, and Ron. Thinking of them with a pang of longing, she noticed a small pond with a bench beneath a willow. Sitting down, she hadn't noticed that Draco had followed her. He plopped down haphazardly beside her and she started with surprise.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She demanded a bit more harshly than she had meant. He had just surprised her so much. He said nothing for a moment, as if collecting his thoughts the best way to tackle the question, finally after a moment, and a deeply furrowed brow he answered.

"I have an identical schedule to you, I don't know anyone else here beside you and that Ashley girl-"

"Amy-" Hermione corrected automatically.

"Whatever. Anyway I don't really feel like getting cozy with anyone, I'm here to get my NEWTs taken, and be done with it. I'm fulfilling my probation without the constant stares of everyone who knew me at Hogwarts, and the full transcriptions of the trials out in the public mean they know _everything_ I've done. I know you'll get all Hufflepuff and make some friends this year, but its comfortable with you as I know you. You were at my trial, you defended me, you testified for me. I don't know why you did it, but I appreciate what you did, despite the many years of my being horrible to you. Despite what my family did to you at the Manor. I don't usually go around expressing my feelings, it goes against all self preservation, but I realize honesty works with you. We don't have to talk, I'm just looking for companionship at the moment-"

He drifted off as he watched her expression go from frustrated, to confused, to empathetic. He didn't need her pity, he just wanted someone to avoid being the weird loner. Finally she relaxed and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"All right." She turned toward the pond and just gazed at it. They said nothing else to each other and sat in companionable silence for the remainder of their free period. When they heard the bell they both rose and walked back toward the entryway. Amy met them at the door, and gestured for them to follow her. They fell into step again, and followed her down a small curving stairway made of rough limestone. If the school had been a castle it could have been a dungeon, but alas, this was America, it was more of a limestone cellar. The stairway itself led right into the potions classroom, it was a huge open space, with a low exposed beam ceiling. There were lantern sconces along the walls, and a wide wagon wheel chandelier. At the back of the room were huge pewter, silver, and gold cauldrons. All bubbling and releasing different vapors. The front of the room held potion tables that sat two students comfortably. Again Amy headed off to sit with yet another friend, and left Draco and Hermione to sit together in the last row. The Professor a pinched looking woman who reminded Hermione of Professor McGonagall swept into the room. The class went silent at her approach, once she reached the head of the class and took roll she finally broke into a smile. She looked up and addressed the pair sitting in the last row and stated simply that her name was Professor Gianni.

Another lesson of review. Hermione sighed she was eager to learn new things, why did every professor do review? The end of the lesson had Hermione's interest again, Professor Gianni announced that they were to do a project. They would need to find a partner to work on this project with, however a student may have more than one partner, one that could also be from a different house. Each pair would have to come up with an experimental potion of their own design. This was to be done outside of class, however Wednesdays were reserved for work on the potion while in class, She would be assigning times to each pairs once they had been made in thirty minute increments to go over their work one on one with them, and coach them on what the next steps would be. This was the most exciting portion of the lesson thus far. As the bell rang Professor Gianni announced that she expected every student to have a partner by Wednesday, if there was one student paired with multiple students, then she would allot the thirty minutes of private study with her consecutively.

_Find a potions partner by Wednesday?_ That was an impossible task! She didn't know anyone yet! Draco had caught up with her, and walked beside her to the dining hall again for lunch. They sat opposite each other on the end of the bench and tucked into their sandwiches. One lunch ended, Amy came to gather them again and walked them to DADA. Professor Martin was a friendly fellow. He was tall, thin and had dirty blonde hair. He talked with great enthusiasm about learning the final year of defense against the dark arts. The class was more review, and Hermione wanted to cut holes in her eardrums. This class was possibly the worst to take, not just for her, but for Draco as well. She turned her head slightly to catch his eye, he smirked. He must have been thinking along the same line as her. He was a master of dark arts having lived through the terror of having Voldemort in his house. He knew the counter curses for all the jinxes, and unforgivable curses he was forced to deal out to unwitting failures of the dark lord. She was the heroine of the light. He pulled out his quill and began doodling a cartoon dragon eating the professor on a Scottish moor. The ink was enchanted to be animated. She snorted to herself, and pulled the parchment from him, she added herself dressed as Bellatrix to the dragon's back, falling into a lake.

Looking amused at her addition, until dawning comprehension crashed over him. He looked at her with startled eyes. Pulling his doodle back toward him, he scratched out the whole thing and looked back up to the professor. The class passed in endless silence. Finally the bell rang, and they both sprang up. Amy had headed them off, and led them back to a classroom next to the dining hall. The smell of dinner wafting heavily into the walls permeating the space. Hermione heard her stomach give a telltale gargle, but she sat at an empty desk and looked out the window.

"Well, I've been instructed to give you each one of these." Amy passed out an enchanted map of Ilvermorny, much like Harry's Maurauder's map, only it didn't show where everyone was. Draco looked up, an angry mask overcoming his features.

"Why couldn't you have given this to us this morning?" He demanded.

"Because, I was supposed to walk with you this morning to give you someone you could ask questions, a buddy of sorts. However, you both don't say much, so it seemed rather silly."

"I'm sorry." Hermione stated simply. "It's just a big change, and a bit overwhelming."

"That's what this orientation is for, to help you adjust. I'm someone you can both come to with any questions. If I don't feel I can answer, then I will bring it to the head of house, or the head master. How did your classes go today?"

Caught off guard by the direct question Hermione and Draco both looked at each other with bewildered eyes, Hermione started.

"They were fine, but everything was review, are all the classes going to be like that? At Hogwarts the professors assumed that we had reviewed over the summer and went straight into the new material."

"Well, yes, we aren't given work over the summer break, so each professor usually spends the first week reviewing material. I didn't think either of you would have an issue. I read about the horror of the war, I know that Mr. Malfoy attended for part of the year but didn't go back after Christmas and had to live with Voldemort-"

Draco inhaled sharply at the name and winced, Amy continued.

"And I know that _you_ were traipsing the countryside with Harry Potter. You didn't get to learn anything new." She finished lamely.

"I remember everything I have been taught, yes I _traipsed_ the countryside but I was reading the whole time when not being almost killed, and hunting horcruxes." Hermione retorted. She didn't like talking about the year in the tent, and the horrors she herself had experienced with Harry, and Ron at her side.

Amy nodded sadly "I didn't mean to offend you, I'd really like us to be friends."

Amy continued with her basic orientation and going over the map. She directed them to where the library was, and the quidditch pitch. After about forty five minutes it was time to depart. Hermione's stomach was rumbling loudly now. Once dismissed Draco shot up and practically ran out of the room. Hermione and Amy picked up their things and packed them away.

"I meant it you know, I'd really like to be your friend." Amy muttered quietly.

"I know, I'd really like to be your friend, I just really don't want to talk about what happened last year. I came here to avoid it really, I could have gone to any school, but this seemed separate enough from everything that it felt like my best chance."

"Friends?" Amy asked her hopefully.

"Friends," Hermione confirmed, and beamed at Amy.

"So, what's _his _deal?" Amy inquired nodding toward where Malfoy had departed.

"He, also wants to escape his past." She shrugged and began to walk toward the door.

"I find him intriguing, and cute too! I wonder if he'd agree to be my potions partner."

Hermione felt something in her chest tighten at her new friend's apparent interest in Malfoy. She tamped it down, and just shrugged. She was planning on asking him at dinner if he would be her partner, but Professor Gianni had mentioned that a student could have two. She felt a pang of jealousy rise in her stomach. Chiding herself for being ridiculous she walked with Amy to the dining hall. Malfoy was absent, he must have bolted his food down and ran for it. Amy and Hermione sat next to each other chatting about their lives and growing up in Magical Britain versus Magical America. Hermione was fascinated, it felt like everything was different.

After finishing her dinner Amy hurried off to the dorm, and Hermione went for a walk to locate the library. She consulted her map, and found it on the fourth floor almost to the end of one of the winding corridors. She stepped inside and gasped. It was a huge room, floor to ceiling shelves, with as many window seats as anyone could desire. The room was one of the lighter colored in the whole manor. A pale mossy green, with honeyed wood paneling below the paint. It was quite possibly the most beautiful room she had ever seen. Once settled with her tour of the magnificent room, she headed back down to the Horned Serpent dorm. Making her way to Draco, and her shared room, she entered, and practically threw her bag down on her desk. Malfoy was hunched over his desk writing something, he hadn't noticed her entry. She flopped down on her bed, on her back, and began wriggling out of her robes. Toeing off her shoes, and removing her tie she unbuttoned the first three buttons on her shirt. She hadn't noticed Draco staring at her, he had obviously stopped what he was doing and had been watching her intently. She felt a flush creeping up her cheeks.

"I was uncomfortable." She stated rather lamely.

He smirked, but his eyes had darkened slightly. She felt the heat become stronger and knew she was blushing furiously. She sat up and looked down at her hands, fiddling with them, gaining the courage to ask if he'd be her potions partner.

"I- uh, would you, um could you-"

"Spit it out Granger"

"Would you consider being my potions partner?" She felt her face flush more if it was possible.

He smirked, and cooly responded "Why Granger, I didn't realize you wanted to work with me so closely, as it so happens I do already have a potions partner, that Ainsley girl-"

"Amy-" Hermione corrected again

"Whatever, she asked me after dinner."

"You could have more than one." Hermione argued

"True, but it would require a lot of work on my end."

"Please, Malfoy." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He sighed resignedly. "Of course, I'll be your potions partner."

With that he strode toward his the bathroom and she heard the tap of the tub turn on. Hermione took the opportunity to change into her pajamas as well. When he returned she had already snuggled into her bed, and was sound asleep. He walked over to her again, and removed the book she had obviously been reading. He closed it and placed it on her bedside table. He again, brushed an unruly curl off her forehead and sighed down at her. He didn't recoil this time, but found himself studying her features. She really had grown very pretty, her lips were full and pink, her hair while wild and curly, had been shinier, and she was thin with womanly curves. He noted her swell of her breasts peeking out from the top of her tank top, and felt himself growing hard at the sight of them. He backpedaled over to his bed, and drew the hangings around it. Casting a silencing charm he found his relief by pulsing his hand over his hardened erection, fantasizing about a naked Hermione coming closer to him and straddling him, sinking onto his hard shaft and screaming in pleasure. Sated, he scourgified himself, and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I've begun a new story! I will continue to update Et Draco Lutra, but this one came to me so I'm going to work on both. I hope you enjoy my new take on an eighth year fic. This one isn't very dialogue heavy, as I needed to build this new school and go through what was happening a bit. There will be a lot more dialogue later on! Thank you for reading. I'm still working through the process of writing, so forgive any glaring mistakes!

HUGE THANK YOU TO LADYKENZ347 FOR THE LOVELY COVER!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the Wizarding World all belongs to Ms. JKR. I'm just borrowing it for creative outlets.

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione woke the next day feeling a bit more hopeful. She looked over at Draco's bed and noticed the hangings were closed. Determined not to wake him, she crept out of her bed, and softly padded to her desk. Pulling out her schedule from her bag she glanced to see what she had today. It was so unusual for her to not already have the schedule memorized, but as the professors hadn't given them any homework, and her exhaustion from the overwhelming sensory input from the previous two days she hadn't made the time. _Tonight I'll make a study schedule_ she thought to herself. Glancing down she saw that Herbology was first, followed by Ancient Runes, a free period, lunch, and then a double block of Astronomy with the Pukwudgies. Glancing through the rest of her week she noticed that there were very few doubled up classes. Realizing that it had to do with the enormous population of the school they must not have needed to double up on classes. Scanning further she had noticed a new class meeting only once a week, funny she hadn't elected for it. Deciding to ask Amy about it at breakfast she prepared for her lessons. Skipping her shower this morning she headed into her walk in closet. Deciding on the Navy blue robes today _it was nice that they had options_, she made her way out and noticed that the bathroom was occupied, and Draco's bed already made. Still feeling a little embarrassed on how nervous she felt asking him to pair with her on potions she crept out of the room before he emerged.

Once in the common room she saw Amy sitting at a table by the window with the friend she had sat with in Arithmancy. Amy looked up and smiled.

"Hey Hermione, Chrissy and I were about to head down to breakfast, care to join us?"

"I was headed there myself, I'd love to."

The girl Hermione suspected with the name of Chrissy stood and reached out a hand, Hermione took it and smiled at her.

"Chrissy Stevens," she said with a small smile. "Amy has already told me so much about you, is it true you were a ware heroine?"

Hermione frowned slightly. _There goes my anonymity_ she thought wryly to herself. "Yes, it's true, but I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."

Chrissy seemed to deflate a little but nodded politely. The three girls made their way out of the common room and down the winding third floor hall. Stepping down the grand staircase Hermione looked up for the first time since arriving, yesterday had been so stressful with trying to locate her way around the huge manor she hadn't really noticed too many details, and the evening before had been dark, she hadn't noticed the huge glass cupola of the entryway. It was beautiful, with gilded supports holding it in place. Amy noticed her gaze and looked up at it as well.

"It's enchanted you know; it has a heating charm over it so that it never freezes over. It's quite lovely in the winter, you can watch the snow falling."

Hermione hummed in agreement, as the trio crossed the threshold into the dining hall. Another room that Hermione hadn't really bothered to note in detail. She was scanning the space, and while it wasn't as tall as the Great hall in Hogwarts it made up for it in length. The room had floor to ceiling arched windows, on both sides, each giving a spectacular view of the Berkshire mountain range in the distance. Considering Ilvermorny was stationed on the topmost peak of Mount Greylock, none of the other peaks really compared. She imagined it would be a gorgeous sight throughout fall and winter. The room had four long tables, similar to Hogwarts, but the tops were made of marble, and the legs a carved mahogany wood. Each table had the house creatures carved into the legs. Hermione knew why she had been chosen for the Horned Serpent, and glanced over at the three other tables brimming with students. Within the carvings were many symbols, each relating to what the houses represent: Horned Serpent representing the mind, and favoring scholars had carvings of stacks of books running along the base of the table top. It rather looked like a running library. Wampus, representing the body, and favoring warriors had scenes of indigenous peoples with weaponry, and spectacular battle scenes. Pukwudgie was next, representing the heart, and favoring healers displayed images of medi signs, and potion bottles, lining the table top. Finally, Thunderbird represented the soul, and adventurers. The carvings were lovely images of Dragons, and mountains, phoenixes and hippogriffs.

Hermione was surprised she wasn't chosen by Thunderbird, it seemed the closest representation of Gryffindor. Musing to herself she glanced at the raised platform at the end of the room, where the Professors sat. Behind them was a panoramic window of the mountain ranges, overlooking the valleys below, it truly was spectacular. Though the room was paneled dark rich cherry wood, it felt light, and bright due to the number of windows. Looking up she noticed that the ceiling had similar exposed beams crisscrossing into a large arc, with large golden chandeliers hanging down. Banners hung over each of the four tables with an image of their house guardians. It truly was a spectacular room.

Hermione followed the two girls to the middle of the table, and sat across from them. She was seated between a seventh year boy, who introduced himself as Peter McMahon, he had pale skin with red undertones, and bright blue eyes, his hair was a dark brown. On her other side was a girl with olive skin, and chestnut, wavy hair, her eyes were dark, and she had a slim diamond shaped face with a strong nose. Chrissy had addressed her as Maria Varvartoro. Hermione wasn't really used to as much diversity, as was clearly present in Ilvermorny. Hogwarts was traditional, English, Scottish, and Irish names, but here, everyone had so many nationalities mixed within them. It was a beautiful amalgam of cultures. The four students had begun discussing their summer breaks with each other, and everything they had done. It sounded so lovely to have just a normal, relaxing break, something Hermione had not enjoyed since her the end of her second year. They had all seemed to travel to other states, and basked in sun, swim, and reading. She learned that Chrissy was actually from California, Maria from New York City, and Amy herself was from Florida. The only New Englander, _snickering to herself at the term, nothing about this place was like England,_ was Peter. He lived about an hour and a half north west in a small vacation town in upstate New York. Hermione realized she had never really appreciated just how large America was, and how different the wizarding communities must be in comparison. Deciding it was something she wanted to research in the library after classes.

Amy suddenly became quite silent and elbowed Chrissy in the side, nodding at the door. Chrissy giggled softly and started whispering to Amy. Hermione turned to see what had caught their attention to notice that it was Draco. He was looking crisp, and aristocratic, with the sharp lines of his face, and his glacier eyes throwing the rest of his features into full relief. He really was quite beautiful, slim, tall and athletic, the very picture of a seeker build, Hermione wondered if he would try to get on the house team. He nodded at her once, and took a spot at the end of the table, and pulled out a text book while pouring himself coffee from the silver karafe. Again, she noticed, he ate nothing but sipped his black coffee. She on the other hand had made somewhat of a milky, sweet combination just to drink it. She found it less bitter than the day before, now that she had managed to get the proportions right. Turning back to the giggling girls, Chrissy looked at Hermione, a mischievous grin overtaking her features.

"So, how well do you know Draco?" She asked Hermione in a low voice.

"Fairly well, we weren't exactly friends in school, he was kind of a bully. His family were not the kindest people." She didn't feel it was her place to really tell Draco's personal history with Voldemort.

"Does he have a girlfriend? I heard he was rich, is that true? Does he play quidditch?" Chrissy, and Amy had rattled off a number of questions, Hermione found to be impertinent, but answered to the best of her ability.

"I don't know if he has a girlfriend," she answered truthfully. "He was dating this girl, who was killed in the battle of Hogwarts, it was terrible really, but I don't know how close they were exactly. Draco keeps his feelings quite close to the vest, he isn't overly expressive. He is wealthy, though some of his assets have been frozen since the war. He did play quidditch, I don't know if he plans to again."

Amy, and Chrissy both whined at Hermione's evasive answering of their questions, Amy persisted. "You do _live _with him; don't you talk about _anything?_" She needled.

"We haven't really had too much time to talk really, like I said we weren't exactly friends."

"You spent the entire free period with him yesterday! Surely, you talked about _something." _

"All we really discussed was his want to get through the year without incident, and that he was just hanging around because I'm familiar. We sat in silence for the most of that break." Hermione huffed, she was getting a little frustrated. An inner voice whispered that it wasn't just the impertinence of the questions, but her feeling rather protective over the former Slytherin. She looked back over at him and noticed he had been consulting his map. After a brief perusal he packed it away and stood to leave. He didn't look over at her as he brushed through the set of doors closest to him. Hermione had a flash of inspiration, she remembered she had wanted to ask Amy about the elective class on her schedule. She turned her head back to the two girls who had their heads close together bright flushes on their cheeks following the Malfoy heir with their eyes, not disguising that they were observing his form.

Hermione coughed lightly in a very Professor Umbridge-like manner to get their attention. The both jumped and looked at her startled.

"Amy, I noticed a class that I didn't sign up for. I was wondering why it was on my schedule?"

"Which class?"

"History of Magical Composers, and their most influential works."

"Ah yes, a music class is actually required of all Ilvermorny students. We have various ones, but when Professor Walton looked over your OWLS and previous studies he thought that would be the most suited toward you. The classes vary from private study of instruments, to history, to theory and composition. We are required to take one course a year. Chrissy and I are in Aural Training this year. It's a tough course, focusing on hearing music and being able to transcribe what we hear."

Hermione nodded thinking that was an interesting skill to have, though she wasn't entirely sure how music would help any of them in their futures, or what honing those skills could do.

"Because, you had no music at Hogwarts, you were given a history course to give an overview of the musical composers. I took it last year; it's really quite intriguing most famous composers throughout history were actually Wizards. It's why they were so prolific, and their music continues to be studied, and listened to today."

Completely intrigued by this idea Hermione found herself anticipating her new music class with a new found excitement. The bell rang and the girls departed. Hermione to Herbology, Amy, and Chrissy to Divination. Hermione exited the main doors of the manor only to notice Draco standing next two one of the two marble statues of Isolt and James (the founders and first Headmistress and Headmaster respectively) flanking the doors. He looked up at her as she exited and fell into step with her. He said nothing but walked down the sloping grass to the six circular greenhouses by the edge of the wood. The day was beautiful, warm and sunny, a light breeze tickling her hair. The mountain air was crisp and gloriously clean, smelling of pine, wet leaves, and morning dew. Professor Meyriweather was standing sentinel against the entrance of the largest of the domes glass buildings.

"In here, in here." She said brightly, as she ushered the students inside. The magical plant house was another breathtaking room, around the glass partitioned walls were magical plants galore. Many of which Hermione had never seen as they were native to the Americas. In the center of the room were work benches which would seat two students per bench. Hermione and Draco took the first bench on the left upon entering. The other students assembled and paired off. Once everyone was settled Professor Meyriweather began, by yet another review of magical plants. Hermione was letting her mind drift as the dauntless professor capitulated the properties of mandrakes, and bubotubers, toward the end of the review, she mentioned the magical tree standing just on the edge of the woods where Salazar Slytherin's wand had been buried by the founders of the school. She discussed how it had grown into a handsome snakewood tree, and it's leaves had wonderful magical properties, that only a few wizards and witches had grasped the uses of them. The tree while frightful, and not allowing anyone to shear, or prune it would allow only select students of true worthiness to collect the magical leaves, proving difficult for study. Draco's interest must also have been piqued because he sat a little straighter, his full attention on the professor. He glanced at Hermione, only just meeting her eye, and she realized that they had been thinking the same thing. If anyone would be able to touch the leaves, it would be the master Slytherin seated beside her. The listened intently for the last few minutes of the lecture taking notes for the first time in two days. When they were dismissed Hermione was aggrieved to realize they hadn't been assigned homework again. _Seriously, when do we start learning things here! _ She huffed to herself.

The bell rang, and they packed up their bags, Draco with a swish of his wand, Hermione manually handing in her books. He stood patiently while she wrangled the large tomes into submission, and then walked with her up the grounds toward the main doors. The trudged up the stairs, warm from the exercise and reaching the fourth floor. Draco, peeled out his map, and unfurled it, jerking his head to the right, and the ambled down another winding hall. Making it to Ancient Runes just as the second bell had rung. Hermione froze once she had crossed into the room. It was unlike any other she had seen so far. It was a tall circular spire room, but the walls were made of a sandy, rough stone, engraved all along the walls were runes that seemed to dance in place. The professor, a round bulbous man with a large sandy moustache was bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for the students to find their places. Amy had re-appeared and ushered Draco and Hermione to a table with her, squeezing herself between them, and staring openly at Draco. Professor Rourke, as he was called, brought the room to attention, and gestured at the walls. These were the notes they were to take for the class. He pointed to where they began, snaking around the room in spirals, to where they stopped. Their assignment was to take down the runes, and translate them to bring to the next class. He would then go over the to ensure that the students were up to date with their runic studies. Hermione was so pleased with this assignment, _finally actual work_. It was a tedious process, the movement of the runes making it difficult to track where you were. Students were walking around the capacious room pausing to scribble on their parchments creating bottle necks. Hermione finished first, and went back to her desk to begin translating. Draco followed her shortly after. They worked in silence until the bell rang for their free period.

Draco led the way back down the grand stairs and out the doors, she followed him blindly, like a lost puppy, he stopped at the bench under the willow again and plopped down. She sat beside him and looked over the small pond, and over the mountainous range.

"Runes might be my favorite class so far." Draco mused.

"Agreed, at least we were given work, it might still be review, but it was more interesting than a lecture."

He hummed in agreement, and said nothing for a few minutes.

"Do you have a music course too?" Hermione finally inquired when the silence was b beginning to feel oppressive.

"I do."

"Which course were you assigned?"

"History of Magical Composers, and their most influential works." He replied sounding nonplussed.

"I don't see what use a music course will do."

He quirked an eyebrow and looked over at her, drinking her in with the appearance of just realizing she was there.

"Really?" He drawled. "The brains of the Golden Trio doesn't understand why a class is important? I'm shocked." He grinned slightly.

Hermione had flinched at the nickname. She hated that everyone called her that. She had just relaxed into thinking that no one here would even think of it. Headlines of the papers throughout the summer flashed through her consciousness. Frowning she met his eyes.

"I really don't, it's not like it can help us with our careers, or anything."

He really did look surprised at that. "Granger, there are potions that can only be brewed when humming the tune to some of those pieces, there are runes that react when sung aloud, there are charms that need to be sung when performing them, and didn't Dumbledore say something about music? At our beginning of the year feast, first year?"

Hermione furrowed her brow in concentration grasping at the memory. It came to her like lightning. "Ah, Music, a magic beyond all we do here."

Draco grinned, "That's the one. The only reason Hogwarts didn't study magical properties of music was because it's typically an ancient magic, and the governors were made up of pureblood aristocracy. They didn't want their precious secrets getting out."

Hermione pondered that for a moment. It was unusual for her to overlook the possibilities of the potential music had on magic. Of course it made sense that the pureblood wizarding families would want to keep special magic like that out of the hands of half-bloods, and muggle-borns and would push to keep the subject from emerging at Hogwarts. Her thoughts floated over to Draco, and how different he seemed, calm, and quiet. Reserved, but kind, she understood that war could change people. Hell, it had changed her dramatically. Yes, she was still a swot, and wanted to know everything, but she was more relaxed. She understood that she just needed to do well on the NEWTs. She knew she would, and that she would have her pick of career once finishing her education. Grades somehow didn't matter so much anymore, not when she had lost so many friends, and her family during the war. Her thirst for knowledge for the sake of knowledge was still prevalent, her desperate need to be the top of everything had evaporated.

Despite knowing the answer she bravely asked "Malfoy, how are- I mean why do you-."

"Out with it, Granger." He grumbled impatiently.

"Right." She needed to be direct. "How do you feel about blood purity now?" She rushed out the questions so that the words almost garbled together. Draco must have understood the meaning because his mask of indifference he had worn so well over the years slipped into place. He said nothing for a good five minutes or so. Hermione opened her mouth the ask the question again but he held up a hand to forestall her.

"I heard you the first time." He said firmly, but softly. "I was just trying to answer you, to make my meaning plainly. I watched the horrors of the war unfold before my own eyes, in my own home. The insane monster did not allow much sleep, and while he focused on blood purity, it was clear that he really didn't give a damn about it. He lured the blood purists with his promises of cleansing the wizarding world of muggle-borns, and half-breeds. In reality, it didn't matter who it was, or what kind of blood they had. Anyone who defied him was to be either punished so severely, almost to the brink of insanity, or killed. He- he tortured my parents, he tortured me, he made me dole out punishment for those who did not follow implicit instructions, I watched so many people be murdered." He trailed off, and closed his eyes, shuddering slightly. The experience still fresh and raw in his memory. "All the hate that was ingrained in me from a very young age led to what? My father imprisoned in Azkaban for the rest of his life, my mother frail from the damage to her body from almost non-stop cruicios, my wealth under Ministry control for who knows how long, and broken promises. "He looked over at her taking her in, her earnest expression, he didn't have it in him to hate her anymore, he was too broken. "And then there was you, and Potter; a muggle-born, and a half-blood, taking down the Dark Lord, you being the brightest witch to enter into Hogwarts in a century, none of it made sense anymore. How could we claim that pure blood made us superior when the proof was everywhere, that we weren't. I don't have the energy to hate anymore, somehow, it just doesn't matter." She looked as though she wanted to protest, but he stopped her. "And don't tell me that Weaslebee really did much of anything, he proves my point that purebloods aren't superior." He smirked at her offended snort.

"Ron was extremely helpful."

"Really?" He asked quirking an eyebrow. "What exactly did Weasleking bring to the table in your hunt for horcruxes."

Hermione was silent, furrowing her brow in thought. At the time it felt as though Ron had helped immensely but in reality he was a liability throughout the whole ordeal. Sure he had helped regain focus when Harry had been dwelling on the Hallows, but he never thought of anything truly useful. He had sulked, and complained, he had abandoned them, and forged on carelessly, the only really useful thing he did was bring the wands from the snatchers upon his return. Ron really hadn't contributed much, but he was one of her best friends, and he had been her first love. She was apparently silent for too long because Draco's practiced drawl cut through her thoughts.

"Exactly."

She didn't protest, or say anything more. Running his explanation through her head over, and over. The bell rang, and they walked back to the manor for their double block of Astronomy. Laboring up the five flights of stairs, and then up a spiral staircase to the topmost spire of the manor, they reached the class out of breath. The Astronomy professor was a short, blonde woman named Mrs. Eudora. Another circular room, with a glass spired ceiling enchanted to always look like the night sky, there were no desks, only pillows for everyone to lay down on and stare up. There were no telescopes as each celestial body could be summoned forward to look at it more closely and map out the plots on a parchment. It was a wonderful classroom. How lucky were all these students to be able to study like this?

After class they all made their way down the stairs to the dining hall. Hermione was starving, after all, she and Draco had skipped lunch during their long discussion on blood purity. Helping herself to a hearty helping of mac and cheese, she and Draco sitting across from one another. She noticed he really didn't seem tempted by any of the food there. He just sat contemplating another bowl of pasta.

"Is there nothing edible at this school?" He suddenly burst out.

Hermione began to laugh, a melodic sound, only enhanced by the wrinkling of her nose. He stared at her aghast considering he had been honest in his complaint. After several moments, she pushed a stand with pepperoni pizza at him.

"Here try this."

He looked at her skeptically.

"No really, try it, I promise you'll like it."

Taking a slice, and placing it on his plate he stared at it for a moment in distaste. Raising his knife and fork, and cutting off the bottom triangle, he took a tentative bite, and chewed for a moment, suddenly his eyes went wide, and he let out an audible moan of satisfaction.

"This is incredible!" He continued to cut small bites, and Hermione laughed again.

"You're supposed to eat it with your hands."

He looked up startled. "How?"

Taking the slice and folding it in her hands she showed him. He mimicked her actions and took another bite. Satisfied with her suggestions he ate the rest of the slice rather quickly. She tucked into her mac and cheese, and washed it down with water. Amy slunk down next to Draco at that moment. Hermione felt that pang of annoyance at her new friend, but decided to ignore it. She wasn't doing anything wrong really.

"Hey Draco, I was hoping we could decide on what experimental potion we want to try, could you meet me at the library after dinner?"

Draco nodded, and Hermione felt the jealousy rise up into her chest. Continuing to eat she said nothing, and refused to look at either of them for the rest of the meal. Amy ate a turkey sandwich, and left before Draco or Hermione had finished. Draco stood, and with a polite nod, left the dining hall to find Amy in the library. Hermione couldn't understand her own feelings. Why should she feel jealous that Draco was making another friend, it was entirely selfish of her to keep him to herself, and besides that Amy was making an honest effort to be her friend too. Hoisting her too heavy bag on her shoulder she headed up to the Horned Serpent dormitory, to complete her Runes homework, and make her study schedule. Skipping the noisy common room, she made her way straight to the bedroom she and Draco shared. After depositing her back on her desk, she removed her robes, and uniform. Changing into her baggy pajama pants, and tank top, she set to work on one of the window ledges. It was a beautiful landscape, and over looked the quidditch pitch. While, the pitch was too far to discern anything specific, she did notice that team trials were happening. Again her thoughts trailed to Draco, and if he would be trying out. She completed her runes with ease, and made up her study schedule.

She was pondering what kind of experimental potion she wanted to try with Draco, the very person walked into the room, he looked smug, and for some reason it irritated her. He said nothing, only nodded in her direction for a greeting, and slung his bag onto his desk chair. He removed his robes, and Hermione noticed the way his muscles rippled in his back as he shrugged the garment off. Rubbing his neck with one of his hands and loosening his tie with the other. She felt a heat ignite below her abdomen at the sight of him, and felt her nipples pebbling under her thin tank top. Tearing her eyes away from him, she looked down at the parchment, it was covered in her notes from Herbology, and the Slytherin snakewood tree. She knew that she wanted to try to obtain the leaves to study them, and she knew she would have to get Draco to agree. He would be the most likely to be able to obtain them. Engrossed in her notes she hadn't seen him move toward her, or realized he was hovering near her staring at her. She looked up, and her breath hitched. He was looking at her with an indiscernible expression, his eyes roaming her face down to the parchment on her lap, lingering only slightly on her chest. Realizing he was staring at her hard nipples, she crossed her arms over her chest protectively, and met his gaze. He had flushed at being caught ogling her chest so obviously.

"So, Amber, and I-"

"Amy." Hermione corrected rolling her eyes.

"Right, we are going to try to make a potion that changes the eye color of the drinking, to the color of their choosing, at will, until the effects wear off." He sniffed with his own disapproval.

"That'll change the wizarding world." She replied dryly.

"I didn't have a lot of choice, and it seems rather an easy one to try, I just agreed because I wanted to know what you were cooking up, and figured it would require a lot more attention. So, what is it Granger? What do you want to try?"

Taking a deep breath Hermione exhaled, and the words tumbled out of her mouth. "I want to use the leaves from the snakewood tree to make a healing potion that can remove cursed images from the skin, as well as reverse any lingering damage they may leave." She peeked up to see his astonished face. He completely understood her meaning.

"You want to remove my dark mark." He stated flatly.

Nodding she replied "not just the mark, I want this hideous thing gone too." She gestured at the still raised, purple, and sensitive scare spelling out 'mudblood' on her own forearm. "I know that the dark mark has properties that it would burn again if another death eater were to rise to power, and summon anyone who was branded. I know that you don't want that life, and I want to free you from it. Isn't that why we came here? To be free? Let's do it Malfoy. Lets free each other."

He looked at her tensely, that indifferent mask back in place.

"It's nearly impossible Granger, no one has yet found a way to remove it completely, including the trace."

"No one else has had access to Slytherin's own wand, and magical tree. We can do it! I know we can please, let me try."

His face darkened, it was a risky move, they could do major damage if it didn't work. It was true, he didn't want the mark on his arm. He didn't want anyone to look at it, including her, especially her. The thought of her seeing it alone was enough to make him fill with misdirected rage. He clamped his mouth shut, and his lips formed a tight line.

"I will… consider it. I'm not giving you an answer tonight Granger, we only need to tell Professor Gianni our partners for tomorrow, not our projects." His tone was clipped and stern.

Hermione nodded, and realized that the conversation was over. Draco marched to the bathroom and shut the door with a snap. The sound of the shower flooding through the room. It suddenly felt oppressive, and Hermione decided to try to seek out Amy, and get to know her a little better. Leaving the dorm room behind, she crept out to the common room, she was in luck Amy was standing there with her bag still on her shoulder speaking with Pete. When she saw Hermione approaching she gave her a wide smile, and gestured for her to follow her to her room.

The room was similar to hers, but it was larger, as it housed six girls. The room was circular, and had the four poster canopy beds in alternating blue and cranberry. There was a wall of windows, and a small writing desk on the right side of the bed, an even smaller side table to the left. The major differences lay in there not being two walk in closets for the girls to change in, only six narrow wardrobes with drawers at the bottom, and there was no en-suite bathroom. Amy dropped her bag on the desk directly opposite the door and flopped onto her bed, and patted the bed for Hermione to join her.

"I just had the greatest time with Draco." She preened.

"Oh?" It was all Hermione felt she could muster out, that twisting sensation in her chest had begun again.

"Yes, he's so cute, and funny, and dark. He's so interesting! And intelligent too! It's no wonder he was sorted here. You were right what you said about him earlier, that he keeps it closed to the vest? He didn't open up and spill his deepest darkest secrets to me, but we were able to have a conversation. He talked of Hogwarts, and the differences there, his family, his manor. We talked about your music class and what he can expect. He knows a great deal already, I was surprised. We decided on a potion that will allow the drinker to change their eye color at will, to whatever color they want while under the influence of it, but wears off once the potion is through the system. I know it's kind of silly, but I don't want to do anything _too _crazy, I don't know if he can brew, so I wanted to play it safe. "

Hermione listened to this rhapsody for several minutes feeling more and more invidious. Yes, this seemed like typical Malfoy to speak of his family, manor, and wealth, but he seemed to have had an easier time speaking to Amy about lighter topics than he had with her. She mentally slapped herself, she was being utterly ridiculous. He had really spilled some of his deep dark secrets to her, so there was no reason to be jealous. None at all. Amy continued to talk animatedly about Draco for over a half hour. Hermione had looked the part of an attentive friend, giving her encouraging responses when the moment arose, and seeming to listen intently in the situations that warranted it. Really her mind was on the dark former Slytherin in her bedroom, wishing that he would divulge every deep dark secret he had to her. Their history was an impetus as well as a hindrance to them. Finally exhausted of the subject of Draco for the moment, Amy asked Hermione about her experience at Hogwarts, and how she was liking Ilvermorny so far. Hermione gave her genuine answers, leaving out some of the more scandalous activities she, Harry, and Ron had got up to in their time in the Ancient Castle. The story of the philosopher's stone, and the time turner would have to wait for another evening. Hermione glanced at the clock and realized it was half past ten, bidding Amy goodnight, and tip-toeing out of the dorm, Amy's roommates had reappeared one by one during their conversation, and were now soundly asleep. She eased the door open, and slid through it.

Crossing the threshold of her own dorm, Hermione noticed that Draco was sleeping. She crept over to him and studied his face. His brow was furrowed, and there was a light sheen of cold sweat on his brow. She frowned, she had constant nightmares about the war. Ones where she would wake up convinced she was still in the tent with Harry, and that Voldemort hadn't been defeated after all. She wondered what his dreams were like, having to really watch people be tortured, and killed, where he once played in his childhood innocence. His hair had become tousled in his frantic movements, she brushed a strand off his forehead, and held her hand there for a moment. His movements stilled, and his face softened at her touch. He sighed lightly, and leaned into her hand slightly. She withdrew and padded back to her own bed. Closing the hangings, and trying to calm her racing heart. _What just happened?_ Unable to answer herself, she tried count breathing, in 2… 3… 4… 5… hold 2…. 3… 4… 5…. Out 2…3…4…5… she didn't know when she drifted off, but her dreams were muddled images of a surly blonde, Harry, Ron, and her parents.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed and read! I'm so grateful for the response this has already received. It's funny I had outlined exactly what was going to happen this chapter, and while I used three things from my outline, it did not go at all how I had planned. Not complaining because I like how it turned out better than my original plan, and it just gives me more to play with later. Thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry for the super crazy wait! I had hit a major writers block, and then the pandemic happened. I have been working from home, my son home from school, and the creativity felt zapped of me. I'm hoping I can get back into the swing of things. This is slightly a filler chapter, but the story moves along a bit at the end. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope I don't make you wait this long ever again! Happy reading!

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning to the sound of droplets of water pelting down in the shower. Glancing over at Malfoy's bed she noticed that he was, of course absent from it. Climbing from her four poster, she wandered over to her desk. Digging through her book bag, she located her schedule. Studying it quickly, she began to plan for her day, gathering the texts she would need for the day from the hutch on her desk. She scanned the Music book quickly, finding herself eager to attend this particular class. She had very little knowledge about music, and discovered her fascination with how it would apply to her magical studies was intensifying. After re-packing her bag for the day ahead, she scurried over to her closet. Choosing the cranberry today for her uniform, she settled herself on the edge of her bed and waited for the sound of the shower to ebb. After several minutes the water turned off abruptly. She gathered her clothes, and marched over to the door, waiting for Malfoy's exit. She had only just reached the door when it burst open suddenly. A cloud of steam streamed out around Draco, who was clad only with a towel around his waist, and a folded one draping his shoulders. His hair had been combed back with his fingers, and droplets of water were trailing down his torso. His normally pale features were flushed from the heat of the water. She found her gazed following one of the rogue droplets, swerving with each peak of his fairly defined muscles, until it skittered under the towel low on his hips. Swallowing hard, her stare lingered at the spot where the droplet had disappeared, and she forced her gaze up to his eyes. Ice blue, they glittered with amusement, and a wide, lopsided smirk was playing with his lips.

"Like what you see, _Granger?_" He drawled out her name, so that it sounded almost indecent.

Blushing she muttered an apology, and hurried past him. He side stepped her to allow her to pass. She slammed the door with a loud crack. Her back against the door, she tried to calm her breathing. Godric, he was beautiful. What was she doing? What was she thinking? It's not like she hadn't seen a half naked man before. She had dated Ron for a month after the battle, only to find they weren't truly compatible. The fire wasn't there; a fire she had craved. Deciding it was best to break it off before she left for America, and he to Auror Training. Their intimacy had been clumsy at best. Awkward, kissing, and fumbling fingers. Ron, always ended up finishing, but she had never really felt an orgasm. She had also seen Harry numerous times during their year of hiding, and camping without a shirt. Neither man effected her quite like Malfoy just did.

She showered quickly, and dressed in the bathroom. Muttering a quick drying spell, to manage her hair, she tied it back so that it was half-up, just enough to keep it out of her eyes for lessons, she braved their room. Malfoy was gone. Grabbing her bag, she practically ran out of the dorm. She scanned the common room, but he was absent, spotting neither Amy, nor Chrissy, she walked down to the dining hall alone. Stepping inside she spotted him at the end of the table. Amy to his right, and Chrissy across from him. His back was to her, so she walked to the other side of Chrissy and sat down. Chrissy and Amy were peppering Malfoy with questions. Hermione glanced up at him, and while he was politely responding to their questions in a restrained manner, she could see the irritation building behind his eyes.

"Is it true you'll inherit the entire manor, and a company once you graduate?" Amy asked excitedly.

Draco gave a tight smile, darting a look to Hermione, she glanced down at her coffee cup, and suppressed a giggle that was threatening to boil over.

"Yes, but I have already inherited. I'm the head of the ancient family Malfoy, and all of Malfoy Holdings, however a proxy is currently running the company while I complete my education. The transition occurred over the summer after my father was sent to Azkaban."

Hermione couldn't believe how polite, and open he was being. She felt all the impertinence of their questions for him, feeling irritation rising, and twisting in her stomach. _So what, if he inherited a company, and a fortune? _She thought bitterly to herself.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

Chrissy had asked the question so boldly, Hermione dropped the fork with a clatter on her plate. She couldn't help but glance at Draco, and noticed he had paled significantly. She watched his brain whizzing into action, combing through thoughts, and apparently painful memories. As curious as she was about the topic, she didn't want to outright ask him. After several long, tense moments, he shook his head slowly. Swallowing the last dregs of his own coffee, he set the cup down with a bit of force, and stood up abruptly. Grabbing his bag, and slinging it over his shoulder none too gently, he bid a terse farewell to his companions, and set off for the exit. Hermione watched him go, a strange longing feeling twisting in her stomach. Almost as soon as he was out of the door, Chrissy, turned to Amy and giggled furiously.

"See! He _is _single! I knew it." She practically sang. "You should totally get to know him better, if you know what I mean." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, and it took everything in Hermione not to roll her eyes. Amy was beet red, but looking rather pleased at the new development in their stoic acquaintance. With a few final giggles, the bell ran, and the three girls departed. Hermione had Transfiguration first. Waving goodbye to her friends, she started up the fourth set of stairs and turned to the right. The dark paneling while, warm, felt dark, and oppressive. She missed the wide expansive halls of Hogwarts. She missed her best friends, and the familiarity of the people she passed. There were so few portraits, on the walls that they felt bare, and lonely. The school didn't have ghosts floating around either. While, she liked Amy, and Chrissy, they seemed more interested in Draco, than studies, and she wasn't connecting with them like her loved ones in Britain. They just had, so very little in common. She was so lost in her musings, she all but walked headlong into Malfoy. He threw out a hand and braced her by the upper arm. Startled, and feeling fire stem to where he touched she threw her head up to look at him.

"Granger, you should really watch where you're going, this is the third time you've almost barreled me over in as many days." He gave her a small smirk, but released her arm. It felt cold from the absence. She only nodded, and waited for the professor. The rest of the class arrived not too long after that, and trailing behind was a beautiful blonde woman with sweeping yellow robes. It was amazing she didn't look washed out, but her skin was tanned, and the blonde hair only complemented the color, rather than clash with it. The class bustled in and took seats. Draco, took his usual seat next to Hermione. With a flick of the wand the blonde closed the door to the class room. Leaning against the teacher's desk at the front of the room, she folded her eyes and surveyed the students. Glancing to the back, and making eye contact with both Hermione, and then Draco, she cleared her throat.

"I, am professor Linn. I will be teaching you transfiguration for this year. We will be working diligently throughout the year on the techniques used to become animagi. I do not expect anyone to attempt to become an animagi, as there are strict regulations in becoming one. By the end of the year you should have the proper skills, and techniques to apply to become one. MACUSA does not take the process lightly. Only students who achieve an outstanding in their transfiguration NEWTs will be allowed to put in an application. _Any_ student who attempts this without the proper permits will have their wand snapped, and be arrested. _Do not, _even think about becoming an animagi illegally. We will begin today going over the theory behind the process. Please take down the notes on the board."

With another flick of her wand the black board filled with slanted writing in an elegant shorthand. The students began to scribble on their parchments. Hermione was in her element. She had no real desire to become an animagi, but had always wanted to study the process. Hogwarts had banned all the books that discussed the topic after her third year. So no other students would attempt the tricky spell work illegally. After Dumbledore had learned about Sirius, James, and Peter he didn't want it to ever happen again. At least not under his nose. Grimacing to herself, she felt overcome with that nostalgia, and longing. She missed her friends, and the loss of all those she loved in the Battle of Hogwarts was still a deep wound yet to heal. The rest of the class was a lecture based off of the theory. Hermione's hand shot up more than she could count. She noticed Draco's sighs of incredulity that her bookish ways had not been affected by the war, but she would not be deterred. When the bell rang, it was with a nervous leap of her stomach that she and Draco walked to the music room.

It was on the first floor, down one of the curving hallways off of the main entrance. Hermione opened the door, to a beautiful solarium. The walls had a fleur de lis pattern, with gold leaf overlaying them. There were rounded columns near the center of the circular room, with musical carvings running up them, also gilded. The room almost seemed to hum an ethereal tune. She sat down at a desk, and Draco again plopped down beside her. The two of them just staring around in awe. Lining the walls were all kinds of instruments. There was a lovely harp to her left, and a pianoforte to the right. Brass instruments hung on a wall with no visibly apparent adhesive, and the opposite wall held stringed instruments. There was a marimba at the back, and a set of bells. Hermione wondered to herself if the school had an orchestra, or were there enough students who studied individual instruments privately that all these instruments were necessary. The class became visibly excited when the professor entered. He was a man of medium height, and build, with red hair like Ron's, but cropped tightly to his head, he had a goatee and a smile that lit up his whole face. Professor Painter was the epitome of amiable.

Reaching the front of the classroom he greeted a few of the students by name. Turning to face them he began.

"This is History of Magical Composers, and their most influential work. Many of you have been saving this class until your final year here at Ilvermorny. Don't think I hadn't noticed."

A couple students shifted in their seats, one actually giggled. Professor Painter just winked at them.

"The study of these composers is important, they have been revered by both magical, and no maj alike. They are so unique because they gained notoriety in the no maj world, however their works have magical properties that can produce spells, assist in potions, create magical runes, and have their own pure magic. Musical magic is light magic, and can create magical bonds between wizards. It's a branch of light magic that many schools don't teach due to the powerful repercussions it can create. In this class we will focus on the history of magical music, and its ancient beginnings, moving throughout the periods to include composers like Handel, Haydn, Bach, Mozart, Chopin, Liszt, Wagner, Rachmaninoff, Glass, and recently Lang. We will study pieces by each of them in turn, and explore their magical properties. So let's begin, shall we?"

Hermione understood why the students seemed to anticipate this class. Professor Painter was fascinating. Relaxed, but informative, clearly knowledgeable, and intelligent. She found herself enthralled with him. He spent the rest of the class discussing magical musical runes, they were the most basic form of musical notation, leading the way to plainchant. He had pulled out a manuscript, and flicking his wand over the runic notation, a haunting melody began to play. It left the students feeling sleepy. Draco had just about fallen asleep and let out a tell tale snore, when Professor Painter snapped the book shut, and the melody ended abruptly. Everyone snapped out of their trance, while Painter just laughed, explaining that certain runic melodies can produce curses, or charms. The bell ran shortly after, and the students bustled off to lunch.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Potions class came around, and Professor Gianni asked the students to provide the names of their partners. Amy came over, and joined them at their work bench to discuss her project with Draco. Hermione couldn't help but notice her flirty demeanor, and the way she would brush Draco's hand. He seemed to take it in stride, while they discussed the ingredients they would need to create their potion. Hermione used the rest of the class to read about the snakewood tree, and the properties of the leaves. Learning that only three people ever had been allowed to take leaves from the tree, which is why information on it was so rare. Each person had been from Britain, and a Slytherin, however not every Slytherin that attempted was successful. Only those that the tree deemed worthy to take the leaves could be allowed. This would be a snag in their potion making if Draco wasn't able to procure the leaves.

Hermione was moved from her reading at the sound of a heated argument in hushed tones. Glancing around she saw that Draco had turned rather red, and Amy was looking offended. Wondering what she had missed, while being so engrossed in her reading she eyed them carefully. This project already seemed to be going miserably for them.

"How dare you insult my intelligence!" Amy all but shouted at Draco.

"I wasn't insulting your intelligence; I was just pointing out the counter effects of the gillyweed in hair color potion."

"What would _you _know! You grew up in Britain, we have many different uses for gillyweed than you could even imagine."

"I'm sorry, I know quite a bit about the plant! I have a botanical garden; we grow it at the manor. I've had _years_ to study it perfectly, and I _know _for a fact that it would counteract the faerybush leaves, creating a horrible stench." Draco had drawled in his most sneering manner. "This potion is now useless. We have to start over _again_. At this rate we will never finish.

Hermione was shocked, she hadn't heard him use that kind of voice since sixth year, and usually it was reserved only for Harry, Ron, and herself. The argument continued until the bell rang. Packing up their things, and heading for dinner, as the potions class had been a double period, Draco moved right to the staircase, and skipped dinner altogether. Hermione ate with Amy, and Chrissy again. She ate quickly, and then hurried off to her dorm to see if Draco was there. He wasn't. Shrugging it off, she completed her homework, and changed for bed. Reading her text on the properties of a number of magical plants used in potions to remove cursed scars, she fell asleep.

Draco entered, not too long after Hermione had fallen asleep. He glanced at her, and rolling his eyes, removed the book from her grip, and placed it on her nightstand again. Her curls weren't as unruly today, especially as she must have slipped into dreamless sleep in an almost sitting position. He observed her for a few moments before turning to his closet to change for bed. He entered the land of subconscious thoughts soon after quitting his school robes.

The next couple of days flew by in a haze of lectures, review, and new information. Friday afternoon found Hermione, Amy, and Draco in potions again, this time Draco was working with Hermione. Having studied enough of the basic ingredients needed to create a base before they could begin with the experimental ingredients, Hermione, and Draco had fallen into a rhythm. Placing in ingredients, and stirring silently, a completely symbiotic relationship in potion making. They could anticipate one another's next move, and took over stirring without the other asking for it. It was an exhilarating experience. Hermione couldn't help but notice Amy's jealous gaze, as she watched them work together seamlessly. Draco bringing out the best in Hermione, and vice versa. By the end of the class they had their base down perfectly, simmering away like it was supposed to. Hermione threw a stasis charm at the bubbling mixture to allow it to keep until Monday.

"So, Draco, what are your plans for your first weekend here?" Amy asked, her voice taking on a girlish lilt.

"I will most likely be doing my homework." He drawled, but not unkindly.

"Well, at some point you should take a break from all that _homework_ and take a walk with me down the mountain to the small village. It's not too far from the school, but it's all wizard folk. No Maj can't get there without magic, but its got a couple shops, and a tavern. I'd be happy to show you!"

"Perhaps. It depends on how much work I can get done. We can discuss it tomorrow."

Amy beamed at him, and flounced off. Hermione felt a stab of jealousy, but suppressed it. She hurried off to the library, finally having a couple hours to explore the many tomes that had been calling to her since she had arrived.

Hermione had completed all of her homework for the week after spending about four hours in the library, in that time she had also managed to peruse several American texts on the history of the wizarding community in America. It was fascinating to study the subject from an outsider perspective. Selecting several texts to bring back to her room for bedtime reading she left the library with a lighter heart than she had felt in what was probably years.

Wandering down the first floor she decided to check on the potion base she a Malfoy were working on. Exiting the spiral stairs, she stopped when she entered the potions room. Malfoy was already there, working on their potion. She moved silently toward him, and stopped opposite the work bench, watching him, she realized that he really was quite adept at potion making.

"Granger, are you going to help, or are you just going to stare at me while I do all the work." He drawled, not looking up at her.

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice, he had startled her, she hadn't thought he noticed her come in. She managed to utter a stammered yes, and pulled out her potions text, and an herbology text to study which ingredients needed to be obtained next.

"We should probably get the marigold, and asphodel next. We will definitely need to see if the snakewood will allow you to take the leaves before go any further though, as that's the most important part, and we will need a different project if we can't procure the leaves."

"Agreed, I will try later today."

"Alone? You probably shouldn't attempt it by yourself. What if the tree resists, and you get hurt?"

"Do you have plans already for the rest of the day? I assumed you'd be accompanying me." He smirked up at her.

"Oh, erm. Well, yes, I didn't have any _specific_ plans."

"Good, then it's decided, we'll gather some ingredients. Let's go!" Standing straight abruptly, he marched from the room. Hermione only had a moment to gather herself, and followed him up the stairs. The walked through the corridor, and out the main doors, down the sweeping lawns to where the greenhouses were. Hermione bumped into his back as they made it to the edge of the forest where the tree stood. Draco whirled around and caught her from toppling over, by gently grabbing her wrist to steady her. She felt her magic thrum in the spot that he had touched. Their eyes met, and she felt pixies flutter in her stomach. She forced herself to look away first. It all had happened in less than two beats of the heart, but the way she reacted to his gaze and his touch flustered her. He turned back to the tree, in thoughtful silence.

After about five minutes, he took a breath, and reached up to grab one leaf. The tree's boughs moved away from his reach. Perplexed, he stopped, reaching and spoke.

"Honorable Salazar, I am from the Noble house of Malfoy, and the Noble house of Black. I am a Slytherin, and ask that you submit, some of your leaves to me."

Hermione gaped, as the tree limbs lowered to him, and he placed a hand on the trunk. The tree glowed an eerie green light, and then shook violently. Several leaves were dislodged, and Hermione went to scoop them up, but felt an arm hold her back. A tree branch was on it's way to smack her, but stalled when she didn't touch the leaves. Draco stooped, and picked up the fallen leaves with no repercussions.

"It recognizes you're not a Slytherin. It can feel you're not a pureblood. It's allowed me to collect them unscathed."

"How did you know to talk to it, and place your hand on it?"

"Snape."

He had begun to move up toward the school again, Hermione halted at his simple answer.

"Wh-what? How?"

"He discussed this tree with me in sixth year. He told me that only true Slytherin's were allowed to touch its branches, and had to be of pureblood. The Dark Lord himself might had had trouble, had he not been Slytherin's own heir. Luckily for the magical world he apparently didn't know about this tree."

Hermione just gaped at him. How on earth did Snape know about the tree? How did he know what would soothe it, and allow one to take the leaves?

As if reading her thoughts, Draco responded to her questioning gaze. "He was my godfather you know, Snape. He would privately teach me over the summers. He was a potions master, he read about the effects of as many potential potion ingredients. He knew that he would likely die, and made me promise to seek out the tree when the war was over. He didn't specify on the likelihood of either side winning, for some reason he knew I'd be able to find it. It's one of the reasons I chose Ilvermorny."

Hermione looked at him perplexed. He already knew about the tree, was already planning on utilizing it. She wondered if that was why he had agreed to partner with her for potions. They both had the same goal. No one else in the school would have even attempted to obtain the leaves because none of them were Slytherins.

"I still can't believe he's gone." Draco mutter quietly, bring Hermione out of her reverie.

"Who?" She was still distracted by her thoughts.

"Snape. Who else have we been discussing? Get it together Granger, here I thought you were supposed to be _clever._"

"Oh, right, I was just thinking of something else that's all. I'm present now, we were discussing Snape. Despite how cruel he was most of the time; he did do some amazing things. I can't imagine being a double agent around Voldemort would be easy."

Draco shuttered at the mention of his former master's name, and started the trek back to the manor. They walked the rest of the way in companionable silence. Reaching the doors Draco stopped.

"Will you have time later this evening to add these to the potion with me?"

"Why can't we do it now?" Hermione asked, her curiosity piquing.

"I'm going with Ainsley to that wizard village remember?"

"Amy."

"Whatever, and I have to run and grab my cloak. I don't have time to add the leaves now."

Feeling a stab of jealousy in her stomach she nodded, and left him without saying another word. Marching up the stairs she stormed her way to their dorm, and hurried through the common room. She had no desire to listen to Amy as she prepared for her 'date.' Glancing around quickly she noticed she wasn't there, and made it to her shared room with Malfoy. Crossing the threshold, she threw the leaves onto her desk, dropped her bag and flung herself onto her bed. _What is wrong with me? _ She thought to herself.

Four hours later, found Hermione in the Library with a book on Ilvermorny history. While it wasn't _Hogwarts, a History_, it was still fascinating. Curled up in one of the oversized chairs she didn't notice a pair of blue eyes staring at her. Without any warning she was tapped on the shoulder and jumped up.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you'd be this jumpy."

"I just went through a war, and spent a year in the woods being hunted, of course I'm jumpy." She bit out.

Hermione sighed, and picked up the book the all but threw three feet away. Amy was standing there with a goofy grin on her face.

"Hermione, I've been looking everywhere for you! Draco told me you were probably here after he checked your room. I _really _was hoping we could have some girl talk."

Hermione stood rooted to the spot. Part of her was dying to know what happened with Draco in the village, but the other part of her did not want to hear any of it. She looked up at Amy and she gave her the saddest, puppy dog face. Giving in, she shrugged, and grabbed her bag.

"All right, lets go."

"Don't sound so enthused."

Making their way back to the dorm, Amy prattled on about her school work, and the potion she and Draco were making together, and how wonderful a potion partner Draco is. Hermione could not believe just how daft this girl was. Did she really have no sense of social norms, or any kind of perception that she irritated Draco. Then she thought to herself, well he did go to the village with her today. Her mind drifting again to what they could have possibly talked about, they had absolutely nothing in common. Reaching the door to the common room, Amy stopped Hermione.

"Let's go directly to my room, I have _so_ much to tell you about my date with Draco!"

"Date?" Hermione stuttered out.

"Yes, silly. It was a date!"

"I thought you were just going as friends; I didn't think it was a romantic thing."

"I'll tell you all about it in a minute, let's go to my room!"

Off they went, Amy scurrying through the common room, to get to hers as quick as possible. Hermione's brain was buzzing with various scenarios that would cause Amy to think she had an actual date with Malfoy. Did they kiss? Hold hands? What had become a chore to listen to, was now driving her mad to hear immediately. Then, reflecting on her thoughts, she began to wonder why she even cared. She shouldn't care. They made it to Amy's room, and entered. It was much like Hermione and Draco's only larger, there were four large beds at each corner, a ton of shelves for books, and two large window seats. Amy turned to the right, and moved to her bed, flopping down, and inviting Hermione to join her. Obliging, she sat down, and looked at Amy.

"Ok." She started slowly. "Tell me about this date."

Amy grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Well, we walked down the path to the small village. The view there, is really beautiful, you can see for miles, and the Berkshire mountains are just lovely. He stopped to admire it, and he is really, just so handsome! So we got to the village, and I showed him the bookstore, and the apothecary, and then we went into Willie's Tavern. There we sat, and he told me about his family, and friends, and the girlfriend he lost during the war."

"Pansy?!" Hermione gasped. She didn't realize they had been that serious. She knew Pansy had hung on him like a lovesick puppy in their Hogwarts days but didn't know that it was as serious as Amy was making it seem.

"Yes, Pansy. It's a really tragic story. He's been through so much. I can't believe it; the pain he must be feeling. I don't know if he told you, but he made me promise not to say anything to another soul."

Hermione was silent, there was more to the story she knew, but Amy apparently was not about to spill the beans.

Amy began again, "I really like him, he's so interesting, and dark, and mysterious."

"That's nice." Hermione replied, not even knowing what she was saying. Her thoughts were a million miles away.

Amy prattled on for another forty minutes, saying nothing that would indicate a romantic encounter, and Hermione felt justified in believing this girl, was just daft. She was assuming that Malfoy was just a gentleman, and not making a move immediately out of respect for her. Finally, they departed the room, and headed to dinner. Hermione was anxious to be done with the day, and go back to her room. Maybe she and Malfoy could have a conversation as deep as he seemed to have had with Amy. Then, remembering their history, maybe he wouldn't feel as comfortable with her, as a stranger who really didn't know his past.

Hermione ate her dinner as fast as she could, and practically ran back to her room. She didn't want to be around Amy any longer today. The room was dark, Malfoy must not be there, she didn't see him at dinner, but he was probably studying, or working on the potions, and was going to eat later. Closing her door, she dropped her bag onto her desk chair, and sat heavily down on the bed. Sighing she laid down across it.

"That was a hefty sigh Granger." He drawled.

Hermione sat up so quickly she almost fell off the bed, turning around to his bed, she saw him. Laying on his bed, his back propped against the headboard, and his legs crossed out in front of him. He was wearing a black tee shirt, and black slacks.

"You, really need to make your presence known Malfoy." She practically spit out.

"I thought you saw, me. You looked right at me."

"The room was dark; my eyes weren't adjusted to see you."

"A likely excuse, I would think my presence is just so palpable you would sense it." He said it teasingly, and she couldn't help but stifle a snort.

"So, Amy appears to have had a wonderful time with you today Malfoy."

He swished his wand wordlessly, and the room was lit. He looked irritated by the very thought of her.

"She incessantly asked me questions about myself, so I tried to get her to stop by giving her a taste of my lovely, light hearted history."

Hermione laughed.

"Well, it made an impression, she's practically ready to set a date for the wedding because you are such a sensitive, and damaged soul."

He rolled his eyes, and laid back against the pillows. He was silent for a few minutes. Hermione's curiosity was too great. She needed to know, summoning her courage she finally asked the question she had been burning to know for hours.

"Malfoy, what happened with you, and Pansy."

He stiffened. His eyes becoming dark, and threatening. Suddenly he wasn't looking at her, he was looking past her. After several long minutes, he finally spoke.

"I know, most think, we weren't anything serious. That was my trying to protect her. While her family was deep in with the Dark Lord, she wasn't yet initiated. I didn't want her to have to go through getting the mark like I did, or have the Dark Lord realize just how important she was to me. He used that information you know, to manipulate people. Well, you know, he did it to Potter. We had been pretty serious since fourth year. Shortly after the Yule Ball. We had decided that would be secretly engaged, and not let anyone know about the truth in our relationship, Slytherins you know, are about self perseveration. Any one of them would have run to their daddies with the information to take to the Dark Lord. After, the Easter holidays, Pansy confessed to me that she was pregnant."

Hermione gasped. She looked earnestly at him to entreat him to continue.

"This was right before you lot had shown up. She came over to the manor to tell me that our Valentine's day rendezvous had resulted in her pregnancy. We would have to tell our parents, and marry immediately after the school year. I urged her not to say anything, we would wait the three months, and tell them after school ended. I could feel we were in the final front of the war, I had a feeling it would be over soon. I managed to convince her, she felt she would be able to hide it well enough, with glamour charms, and undetectable extension charms. At least until the school year was over. Then you lot showed up. She had only left that morning, and we were punished most cruelly for your escape. I was allowed back to school to complete the year, but my parents were under daily torture. During the battle, I tried to convince Pansy to leave the castle, to evacuate, she refused. She wouldn't leave me; she wouldn't leave not knowing what would happen to me. Well, you know what happened."

He stopped, he couldn't seem to bring himself to say it. Hermione _did _know what happened, Pansy had been crushed by a wall that was destroyed by one of Voldemort's giants. No one could get to her in time. She watched it happen, as she, Harry, and Ron were running outside to get to the shrieking shack. It was a most horrific scene to begin with, but with this knowledge it was one of the most tragic losses of the war.

"I'm so sorry Malfoy." She whispered.

He shrugged, trying to allow his cold swagger to wash over, and pretend his indifference. It's what it is. I try my best not to think about it, and no one knew that when she was lost, our baby was lost with her. A secret that will never be known to her parents. He stood at this, slipping on his shoes, and shrugging on a cloak. The interview was clearly over.

"I'm going for a walk; I'll see you later Granger."

With that, he was gone, and Hermione wished she hadn't asked. The story was worse than she would have ever imagined, and in that moment, her heart ached for him.


End file.
